The Shadows Behind The People
by Twilight-Addict1430
Summary: When they stumble upon an 18yearold girl that they have things in common with, does she have a secret? A gift? Takes place after Pilot but they are not on their way to Black Water Ridge. I stink at summaries and titles...sorry. Please read&Review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 The Girl!

**Title:** The Shadows Behind the People

**Author:** Cyberchick2007

**Rating:** PG-13, for violence and language later on

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the supernatural characters. Some characters such as Alex and Deb are make-believe right out of my mind.

**Summary: **When they stumble upon an 18-year-old girl that they have things in common with, does she have a secret? A gift? Takes place after Pilot but they are not on their way to Black Water Ridge

**A/N: I've just uploaded this chapter again after reading over it and finding too many grammatical errors and I made some mistakes with numbers! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-The Girl!**

There was a town up a head just a little ways, not the one the brothers were after, and not even a supernatural infested town-at least they didn't think so.

"Can we please stop soon? I am starving man and you may not admit it but you know you're hungry too!" The shaggy haired exclaimed.

"Okay, Okay! We'll stop at a diner in the next town." The other said as he drove the Chevy Impala down an empty road.

The rest of the trip to the next diner had gone silently. Since Jessica's death, from the thing that killed their mother, the brothers didn't talk much, mostly only about the paranormal.

They finally had reached the next town and silently both brothers were glad. The outskirts of this town were a little on the scary side with a few houses that had been burned.

They turned into a diner's parking lot, called Deb's Diner. It looked old fashion and a little on the old side.

"Isn't this cute?" The driver of the Chevy said sarcastically as both brothers got out of the car.

"Well, at least it's something to eat!" The other brother argued.

They both walked in and a girl about the age of eighteen or so with wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes dressed in a mini skirt, a belly shirt, and boots, sat them at a table. She looked like all the other waitresses but she had a sad feel to her and she was the youngest of them all.

After they both discussed about what to eat, the same young waitress with the nametag of ALEX returned to take their orders and get their menus. After she took the order of two cokes, two hamburgers, and two orders of French fries, she reached to take the menus out of the gentlemen's hands. As she grabbed them she gasped and her eyes turned a very empty brown unlike the original color.

Her mind flashed through many different pictures of the brothers. She saw when their mother died, when the younger brother went off to college, when their father left on his hunting trip, she saw both of their names and she saw some of the supernatural beings that they had destroyed.

She finally flashed back to reality where she took a loud deep breath.

"You okay!" both of the men asked at the same time.

"Of course!" Alex exclaimed with her fake smile, still panting for air. This fake smile had become a second nature to her in the past five years but especially in the past three days.

She walked away hurriedly back into the kitchen where she went to the bathroom and became sick.

A few minutes later after the brothers, Sam, the younger one, and Dean, the older one and the driver of the Chevy, sat and wondered what had happened and if the young waitress was okay one of the older waitresses brought their food. She placed the food in front of the brothers.

"What happened to the other waitress? Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked the waitress.

"Of course, she'll be fine. The last few days have been really tough on her. Since ya'll are travelers you probably haven't heard but just three days ago her boyfriend died in a fire in a house right on the outskirts of town. Alex barely made it out just like eight years ago when her parents died. By the way my name is Deb. I'm the owner. Enjoy your food now."

"Thanks." Dean called after Deb as she walked away. He turned to Sam "I think there's something going on here with this Alex chick."

"What do you mean Dean? This is just a small normal town. I don't see anything paranormal about it."

"Think about it. This girl, Alex, eight years ago her parents burn in their house and she barely makes it out and now three days ago her boyfriend burns the same way and again she barely makes it out of the house again. Doesn't that seem just a little bit fishy to you?" Dean explained as they both ate their food quickly.

Back in the kitchen Deb decided to let Alex go home. Now Alex had just moved into a house right across the street from the Diner and next to Deb since the house she was living in burned.

"Before I leave and before those guys leave will you give them this message?" Alex asked Deb handing her a piece of folded paper.

"Sure." Deb replied. "I'll come check on you later. Just get some rest."

"Alright. I will." Alex walked out of the diner and Deb took Sam and Dean the bill and Alex's note. Dean picked them both up and he read the note. He had this confused and bewildered look on his face as he passed it to Sam. He had the same reaction.

The note read:

Dear Dean and Sam,

I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier. Good luck on your hunt for your father and please be careful hunting the paranormal. I know ya'll are experienced but I just wanted you to know I'll be thinking of you and hoping you are okay. I'm sorry about your mother's death. It must have been hard. I'm also sorry I couldn't stick around. Again Good luck to you!

Sincerely,

Alex

They both gave each other a puzzled look but didn't say anything. You could tell their minds were working and they were both wondering how she knew all she did.

**A/N: I know it's kind of slow but I have to get it started. It's my first time writing a fanfic ever so just stick with me while I figure this out. I'm a little nervous about people reading it… Please leave an update. Criticism is good too but please don't be too harsh. I really want to know what you think though. Thanks!** ** P**


	2. Chapter 2 The SecretGift!

**Title:** The Shadows Behind the People

**Author:** Cyberchick2007

**Rating:** PG-13, for violence and language later on

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the supernatural characters. Some characters such as Alex and Deb are make-believe right out of my mind.

Summary: When they stumble upon an 18-year-old girl that they have things in common with, does she have a secret? A gift? Takes place after Pilot but they are not on their way to Black Water Ridge

**Chapter 2- The Secret/Gift**

As soon as Alex got across the street and to her house she had realized she left her purse with her keys in it at the diner. Even though she didn't feel so good she knew she had to go back to the diner to get her keys. She really didn't want to but what else could she do?

She walked back across the street and to the diner. She was hoping she wouldn't run into the brothers. She knew they would wonder how she knew those things and ask her tons of questions.

As she got to the door, all her hopes were crushed. There they both were talking to Deb. She thought maybe if she was quiet she could make a quick run behind the counter and grab her purse. Honestly she knew that wouldn't work but she needed her purse.

She slowly walked in the door and started for the counter.

"Back already?" Deb asked as both Sam and Dean turned. " I just can't keep you away."

"Sorry. I forgot my purse. I need my keys to get in the door." She said as she grabbed her purse form behind the counter.

"Okay. Now go home and get some rest. I hope you feel better soon." Deb replied to Alex as she turned back to Sam and Dean to answer the question they asked before interrupted by Alex. "If you go down the road there is a motel called the Sunshine Inn. That's the only place in town."

"NO! You can't stay there!" Alex blurted out without thinking. Everyone's eyes turned to her. "It's like roach heaven there. Come stay at my house. I have a little room if you don't mind the mess. I haven't completely settled in yet."

Right after it came out of her mouth she wondered to herself why she had done that. She's the one who was trying to get away from them. Oh well…too late now.

Everyone looked surprised by the sudden outburst. The brothers looked at each other, since the only reason they were staying the night was to talk to Alex and find out about the fires, they thought her offer was a wonderful idea.

"Thanks. That would be great." Sam replied to Alex's question.

"Okay…then it's set. You'll stay with me tonight…"

She smiled to them. Of course it was her fake smile. Since her boyfriend died all of smiles were fake but she had perfected it and no one knew the pain she felt on the inside.

"If you want you can leave your car in the diner parking lot or you can park it in my driveway. Whatever floats your boat."

"I would feel better if it was parked in your parking lot." Dean replied. He was always so protective of his Chevy.

"Okay. Ya'll can drive your car across the street and I'll just walk over there. It's the little yellow one right across the street." Alex said as she walked out the door and Dean and Sam went to the register to pay for their supper.

The two brothers paid for their meals and headed towards their car.

"Are you sure we should be staying here? What about dad's trail? What about the paranormal?" Sam whined as they headed to Alex's house.

"We'll find dad! We could both use a goodnight's rest and I believe there is some supernatural here. Just open your eyes and shut your damn mouth. Now let's go." Both boys then got out of the car and headed up the walkway to Alex's house.

Alex had only been home a few minutes before the doorbell rang. She had had enough time to get redressed in something more comfortable and casual, a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and of course her pentagram necklace she wore all the time.

"Come in and make yourselves at home. Do you want something to drink? Eat?"

"No thanks. We're good. Thank you for letting us stay here tonight. It beats all those motels we're always staying at with roaches and rats." Sam noted as they walked into the house.

"No problem. I only have two bedrooms so you two will have to share a room but the room does have two beds." They discussed as Alex showed them to their room. "Here it is"

The room was a light bluish-green color with flowers on the wall. It looked like a girl had lived in the room before.

"Sorry about the flowers. Deb's girl did live here until she left to pursue college and that's when I moved in."

"No biggie. It beats all the damn infested motel beds." Dean stated as the boys were putting their bags on their beds.

"Well I need to jump in the shower and get cleaned up real quick. Make yourselves comfy. I'll be out soon." Alex said as she was walking towards the door to the room.

"Okay. After you get out of the shower we want to talk to you if that's okay." Sam answered after her.

"Alright." She knew exactly what they wanted to talk to her about, the note, and she was dreading it.

She walked into the bathroom and got a nice long relaxing hot shower. After a long day at the diner it was good to relax but she was also trying to postpone their conversation.

After about half an hour in the shower she got out and got dressed in the jeans and tank top with her necklace again.

She walked into the guys' room. They were both sitting on their beds and reading, Sam off his laptop and Dean out of a newspaper. As soon as they saw her in the doorway they stopped reading.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked nervously. She came in a sat on a sofa that was on the wall across from their beds.

"Yeah. Why don't you start by telling us how you got here and what all happened?" Dean answered in a kind of soft tone.

"Okay… well I was born here. Then when I was about six my parents and I moved to a bigger town in Alaska to make a better life for all of us. My mom owned a bakery, my dad was a doctor, and I went to school. Everything was perfect and we were all happy. Then when I was ten years old, I came home and the house caught fire and I barely made it out but unfortunately my mother didn't. My dad was still at work that day…"

"Sorry to interrupt but when you say your house caught fire, how did it happen?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well I came home from school all happy because I was chosen to play the main role in the play and I couldn't find my mom in the house anywhere. I searched all over. I sat down in my room and started on my homework when I felt something warm and damp on my hand. I looked down and it was blood. I looked up and my mom was on the ceiling, dead, and her torso was slit open and suddenly she burst into flames."

Both brothers became pale and tense. Alex noticed their looks and decided to continue her story.

"Well after that my dad wouldn't say much and he wasn't around much either. One day I came home from school and he was gone. He left me a note to call Deb since we had always been good friends with her. I don't know if he just couldn't take the emotions and left or if he went searching for the thing that killed my mom. I don't even know if he is still alive but I called Deb. She came to Alaska and picked me up and took me back here to Nevada where I lived with her and she home schooled me. Then when I was sixteen, I moved in with Eric, my boyfriend. I lived with him up to three days ago when he died in a fire the same way my mother died. After that I moved in here." She finished with tears in her eyes but disguised them well.

You could tell the brothers had pain in their eyes too remembering their two incidents. "So how exactly did you know everything you wrote to us in the note?" Dean asked taking the note from his pocket.

"Well, it's strange… sometimes when I touch things that other people have then its like I form a connection or something and I can see things that happened in the past or something that will happen in the future. It only comes in flashes though…like a slide show."

"Wow. So you have the gift of premonitions? That's cool." Sam said looking kind of amused and shocked.

"It's not a gift!" She shouted out with tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Sam and Dean looked at her confused. " Sometimes it scares the hell out of me. Every time I see the past or future it makes me so ill and I can't control it and catches me off guard."

They both looked at her in an understanding manner. Alex was still kind of upset. She wasn't upset at Dean or Sam but at the premonitions and at her parents for leaving in the way they did. It was all coming back after she put it away for so long.

"It's getting late and ya'll are traveling tomorrow so you need your rest. I'll see in the morning." Alex broke the silence and then shut the door. She went to her room, changed in to her pajamas, and laid down in her bed but didn't go straight to sleep. She sat looking through an album from when she was smaller from pictures Deb had kept.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Sam asked worried about Alex even though he was fighting his own inside battle.

" I think she will. She seems to be very strong with everything she's gone through. I wouldn't worry about her." Dean responded confidently even though on the inside he was worried about her.

_It was just like every other day. Her parents were there and the day was beautiful. Her dad swung her on the swing while her mom sat there watching. It was perfect. Then suddenly the sky turned to fire, and started raining blood. Her parents then turned to blue and black ten-foot scary demon. She called out for them but they were gone and she was standing alone once again…_

Alex woke with a start. She had tears running down her face and sweat pouring form her forehead. She found the album in her lap. She must've fallen asleep looking at it. She laid it on the bedside table and walked to the mirror. She was very pale. She sat back down in bed but it was useless…

Alex decided to go sit in the living room. She took the album with her and sat on the couch. She had been sitting there for about an hour now. The clock shined 11:30pm.

Suddenly she heard footprints behind her. She turned to find…

**A/N: I know it's short again but I decided that was a good place to leave off…with a little suspense. Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it. Enjoy and Thanks so much!**

Also I wanted to thank my reviewers: 

Rita

Bed Of Thorns

Punk Monkey

Purple Shimmer

Dramagrl

Please leave a review! Thanks everyone P


	3. Chapter 3 The Decision!

**Title:** The Shadows Behind the People

**Author:** Cyberchick2007

**Rating:** PG-13, for violence and language

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the supernatural characters. Some characters such as Alex and Deb are make-believe right out of my mind.

**Summary: **When they stumble upon an 18-year-old girl that they have things in common with, does she have a secret? A gift? Takes place after Pilot but they are not on their way to Black Water Ridge

Chapter 3-The Decision! 

Alex heard footsteps. She turned around to see Sam standing there. She was surprised he wasn't asleep.

"Can't sleep?" Alex asked him in a confused manner.

"Nope, you?" he responded sleepily, joining her on the couch.

"No, I can't sleep. I haven't been able to for a couple days now. The nightmares just keep coming back."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Alex looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Ever since my girlfriend, Jessica, died I've had nightmares every night."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could help." She told him sympathetically. "When my parents died the nightmares where horrific but eventually they went away. Now ever since Eric died, they came back and now they're worse. Plus after talking about it tonight it all came back looking for revenge."

A tear slipped down her cheek. She turned away from Sam before he could see but it was too late.

Sam didn't say anything about her crying but instead he just sat and watched her in the dark admiring the way her skin glowed in the lamplight and how beautiful she was.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex started a conversation but not a very good one. "So how long have you been searching for your father?" Sam tensed and Alex noticed. "I'm sorry. If it's too sore of a subject you don't have to answer."

Sam relaxed. For some reason, he felt he could tell her anything and she felt the same way with him. "No, its okay. We've been searching for about a week now. It just feels like we're never going to find him." He let out a sigh.

"That must be tough…" Alex replied sympathetically. "After my father left I wanted to find him so bad but couldn't because I was too young. Now I want to find him and this thing that killed my boyfriend and mother but I can't because I don't have a car… and I'm afraid to be alone for a long time."

Sam listened to what she said and he had a very thoughtful look on his face that Alex noticed but didn't ask about.

A few minutes later and out of the blue, "Where did you get that necklace?" Sam asked referring to the pentagram necklace around her neck.

Alex held the necklace charm in her hand. " My mom gave it to me when I was about six. She told me that it was for protection. It's the only think of hers left I have besides memories. I never take it off." She answered in a mildly sad tone.

"I understand that. I never knew my mom. She died when I was just a baby. I don't know what would be worse though, knowing her and having her pulled out of my life so quickly and only left with memories that down the road would make me sad since she wouldn't be there or her dying when I was a baby."

"I wouldn't know the answer to that question either…but you really do need to try to rest. If you want you can sleep on the couch."

"What about you? Weren't you going to sleep on the couch?" He asked her.

"I'll grab the other couch," She pointed across the room to another couch not that far away.

She then walked to the linen closet in the hallway and grabbed two pillows and two blankets. She walked back down the hallway and into the living room. She set each couch up with a pillow and a blanket.

They both laid down on their opposite couches and tried to drift off to sleep… al least Alex tried. Sam laid there staring at Alex thinking very hard.

_Should I really be feeling this way about her already? I just met her and I already feel so comfortable around her. It hasn't been long enough since Jessica died. Is that what this is, a rebound from losing my girlfriend? What is happening? _

He laid there thinking like this for about an hour or so. Before he fell asleep he looked at his watch and it read 2:00 am.

Before long he was off in dreamland and for once since Jessica died he didn't have nightmares. He didn't dream anything and neither did Alex.

The next morning Sam stirred on the couch. He didn't really want to get up. He was comfortable but a smell caught his attention. It was sweet and yummy smelling. He sat up and looked at his watch. It read 9:00am. _Damn! I actually slept. _He thought to himself.

He looked through the little window over the small bar into the kitchen where he saw Alex cooking. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. There was food everywhere. There were homemade waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, and much more.

He walked in. They smiled at one another. "Breakfast?" Alex asked holding up plates of food.

Half an hour later Dean rolled out of bed. He could smell the homemade meal and couldn't wait. He hadn't had a good home cooked meal in years even if it was just breakfast.

He made is way to the kitchen where he found Alex and Sam eating, talking, and laughing together. It was nice to hear his brother's laugh. He hadn't heard it in a very long time.

"Morning Sleepy head. Get a good night's rest? Want some breakfast?" Alex greeted passing the platters of food to the end of the table that was set-aside for Dean so he could make his plate.

"Hell yeah, I want some breakfast." Alex giggled. Everyone continued eating and chatting about random stuff.

After they were finished eating a huge breakfast, they decided to get cleaned up because Sam and Dean needed to get on the road.

Both boys went to their bedroom to pack while the other went to get a shower and then vice-versa and Alex went to clean up the kitchen.

They were packing their things in silence, when Sam broke the silence. "I'm really going to miss Alex."

"Yeah me too" Dean answered while he stuffed his clean clothes that Alex had washed into his duffel bag.

"I think we should take her with us." Sam said bluntly. Ever since last night he's tried to figure out a way to tell his brother he wanted to bring Alex along.

"Damn Sam! Are you insane?"

"Think about it Dean! She knows about the paranormal, she wants to find her father, and she wants revenge on the same thing we do so why not?"

"You like her, don't you Sam?"

"Yes. No. I don't know Dean! Don't pin this on me. What do you hate her or something?"

"No, I don't hate her. I think she's a very strong and cool. Okay. Fine, she can come with us. I think its fair."

"Yay! Now go get your ass in the shower Dean so then I can. I'm going to go ask Alex to come with us."

"Okay, okay. I'm going..." Dean then walked down the hall and into the bathroom as Sam walked down the hallway to find Alex in her room.

He knocked on the already open door and he found Alex sitting on her bed looking at that album again.

"Hey." She said putting down the album and patting on the bed for him to come sit.

He sat down on the bed. "Hey. Dean and I talked and we wanted to know if you wanted to come looking with us. You can search for your father while we look for ours and when we find the thing that killed all our loved ones we can all get the revenge we want."

"Yeah I would like that…a lot. I think I need it in a way. Thanks!" She gave him a hug and he looked surprised. She started packing and he went back to his room.

Back in his room, he finished packing his things about the same time Dean was getting out of the shower.

"So?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom.

"She's coming. She's in her room packing right now." Sam replied as he walked into the bathroom to get his own shower. Dean walked down the hall toward Alex's room.

"I heard you decided to come on the search with us. I think that's awesome."

"Yeah. Thanks so much. Ya'll don't know how much it means to me." Alex responded putting the last bit of stuff into her duffel bag. "If you don't mind I need to run across the road real quick and then need to jump in a quick shower."

Dean smiled. "Yeah that's fine. I'm going to just go finish packing." Dean walked back to his room to finish packing while ask walked across the street to find Deb.

She finally found her in the kitchen. "Hey."

"Why aren't you dressed for work?"

"We need to talk. I'm leaving."

"What?" Deb gasped pulling Alex aside to talk. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm leaving with Dean and Sam today. I'm so sorry but I need to. I need to find my father if he's still alive and they can help. I know you probably don't understand but I really need to do this. I'm an adult now and I need to find him."

"Okay. If you think you need this so bad then go but please be careful." Deb replied tears in her eyes. "Here take my cell and call me." She handed the phone to Alex. "Also don't forget to come back and visit sometimes."

"Of course I will. I love you Deb. You've been like a mother to me. I'll be back and I'll be careful. Oh yeah, I'll leave the key under the welcome mat." They hugged and Alex walked out the door and back to her house.

"I'm back!" She called as she walked in the front door and found both boys in the living room.

"Hey!" They both answered at the same time.

"I'm just grab a quick shower real quick if that's alright and then we can hit the road."

"Alright." Sam answered as Alex walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

About fifteen minutes later Alex was washed and while she was in the shower Sam and Dean loaded the Chevy Impala down with the three duffel bags.

She walked out of the bathroom and Sam couldn't help but stare at her in her black jeans, black boots, white tank top, and of course her pentagram.

"Let's get on the road." Alex said walking into the living room and grabbing a small backpack she packed of things she might need while in the car such as her cell home, etc.

After walking out the door, putting the key under the welcome mat, they headed down the walkway and got into the Chevy.

"Where to first?" Dean asked Sam.

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! Ya'll need to tell me if you want me to continue. I'm going to continue writing it because I enjoy it a lot but I need to know if you want more. Thanks again and please please please Review! Tell me what you think. P**


	4. Chapter 4 The Thing!

**Title:** The Shadows Behind the People

**Author:** Cyberchick2007

**Rating:** PG-13, for violence and language

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the supernatural characters. Some characters such as Alex and Deb are make-believe right out of my mind.

**Summary:** When they stumble upon an 18-year-old girl that they have things in common with, does she have a secret? A gift? Takes place after Pilot but they are not on their way to Black Water Ridge 

**Not beta-ed yet!**

**!WARNING: This chapter contains many references and mentions of suicide! If you are not comfortable or okay with reading it please do NOT read this chapter!**

**Chapter 4- The Thing!**

It was about 4pm and they had been on the road for about four and a half hours. They were on their way to Utah.

"Tell me again why we're going to Utah again?" Alex asked from the backseat where she was laying.

"Well, in Utah at a lake called Big East Lake there have been ten deaths in the last three months and thirty in the last year. They were all reported to be suicides but all the blood was just…gone. It had disappeared. It sounds pretty supernatural to me." Sam answered her from the passenger seat of the Chevy.

"It sure as hell sounds like our kind of work if you ask me." Dean interrupted.

Sam and Dean both saw Alex nod from the backseat but she seemed distracted, lost in her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Dean had to ask her.

She put on the fake smile again. "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Both brothers just looked at each other. They both were mildly worried about her. She had been quiet and withdrawn in her thoughts ever since they started their journey and neither of them believed her smile.

She continued staring out of the window at the trees outside.

_What happens if I do find my father? Will he be happy to see me or will he run away from me again? Was I stupid to come looking for him? Maybe I should've just stayed in Nevada where I belong. What if he's not even alive and I don't ever find him? I'm so scared of what we might find or what we won't find like the thing that killed my mother and Eric. They think I'm so strong and okay but they don't know what sorrow and pain is hidden inside…_

Before she knew it, it had been another hour. They only had about 2 hours left until they reached Utah. She jerked back into reality when she felt the car slowing and turning into a diner's parking lot.

"Why are we stopping?" Alex asked confused why they were slowing.

"We have been on the road for hours and I'm starving plus it's 5:30pm, dinnertime, so were stopping." Dean retorted to the back seat as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Okay, okay." Alex replied as all of them got out of the car and headed towards the door to the diner.

Once they entered the diner, a young girl about the age of sixteen sat them at a booth, Sam and Alex in one booth and Dean in the other across the table. The girl all gave them menus and walked away.

She returned a few minutes later and took their orders.

" I would like the chicken wings and French fries with a coke please." Sam ordered.

"I'll take the same. Thanks. Alex?" They turned to Alex to get her order.

"Just a Dr. Pepper please." Alex answered. The girl walked away to get their orders filled in the kitchen.

"What the hell? First you don't tell us what's wrong in the car and now you wont eat. Why don't you just tell us what's bothering you? We're all friends on this trip together, you know?" Dean said to Alex in a harsher voice than was intended. Sam gave him a not-so-hard look.

"I'm just not hungry. I just have some things I need to sort out. There's nothing you can do to help. I just need some time. Okay?" She insisted.

"Alright." Sam answered for Dean as the lady waitress placed their drinks in front of them and went back to wait for the food. "If you need to talk, you know we are here for you. If something's bothering you, we'll listen."

"I'm fine. Just need to sort through some things…that's all."

They ate their food and talked about the case in Utah. They had decided they would stay in a motel the first night and get as much info as they can about this thing and the people it's killed. The second night they would camp at the lake to try to figure it out and see what they find on the lake where all the people had been killed.

They finished their meals, paid for them and then got back in the Chevy Impala. They headed back towards Big East Lake.

It was about 7pm when they finally got to Utah. They first went to the lake and observed a bit. They looked around at the surroundings. They then decided to go check in at a motel they had passed on the way and then try to find out some info from the people around about the deaths.

They entered The Grand Motel. It wasn't so "grand" after all. They walked up to the counter.

"Two rooms please." Alex put the money on the counter and the seventeen-year-old girl picked it up. When she handed Alex the keys to the rooms, Alex gasped as flashes filled her mind and she got woozy.

_Two girls camping, one was the receptionist. Then the other girl running through the woods. The receptionist was calling the girl's name, Melinda. The receptionist then found Melinda on the ground, her arms slit up and all the blood drained. It then showed tears and this black outline of the creature. _

Alex gasped for air after the vision. She was now very nauseas and dizzy.

"Miss, are you okay?" The receptionist asked as she and both brothers looked at her worriedly.

"You knew one of the victims in the woods, weren't you?" Alex asked. The girl's expression changed from friendly to very tense and sad.

"Yeah, I did but how do you know that?" she answered with tears streaming down her face.

"Lucky guess" Alex answered. "We need to talk to you about the murder. We're investigating the murders and you seem to be a witness."

Sam and Dean both looked at each other impressed by Alex's cover story.

"Well Melinda was my best friend. We decided to go camping together. She had gone to get wood for a fire and I heard her scream. Well I went looking for her. By the time I found her she was dead. Her arms were all slit up. It looks like she had committed suicide but I know she wouldn't ever do that." The girl finished, sobbing very hard.

"So you didn't see anything else?" Sam asked. The girl shook her head no. "Thanks." Alex, Dean, and Sam all walked to the elevator to get to their rooms.

Alex was still woozy and nauseas in the elevator and the moving up motion didn't help.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he and Dean watched her already pale sick looking face get paler as she crouched down on the elevator.

"Yeah, I think so. Why do the visions make me so sick though?" Alex questioned.

"Well you need to get more familiar with the gift and use it more, is my guess." Sam answered as Dean butted in.

"So what did you see in this vision?" Of course Dean had to know.

"Pretty much what the receptionist said. I saw her and her friend camping and then her friend running through the woods. She called her friends name and then it showed her friend with her arms all slit up and the blood was gone. It then showed tears and this big black shadow of the creature, I'm guessing." She answered as the very old, slow elevator reached their floor and they slowly walked down the hall to their rooms.

They decided just to go into one for the moment where they could talk and figure out what to do next. As soon as the door was open Alex made a dash to the bathroom where she got sick.

Dean walked out of the room and down the hall where he found a drink machine. He bought a bottle of water and returned to the room finding Sam still standing outside of the bathroom door and Alex still inside.

As soon as Alex walked out of the restroom, Dean opened and handed her the bottle of water. "Thanks." She replied sipping the water. She actually looked a bit better and wasn't so pale but they worried about her since she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

They all went in sat in the two beds that were in the room. The two boys could tell Alex still didn't feel that well but Alex wouldn't let it show.

"So what should we do now?" Alex asked the brothers.

"Well, I think we should bring our belongings up here, see what else we can dig up about the attacks, and then go find people and get some first hand info. What do you think, Dean?" Sam responded, them both looking Dean's way.

"Sounds like a damn good plan to me." He answered. They all stood up and walked out the door and towards the elevator.

"I think I'm going to take the stairs instead. I don't trust that old elevator." Alex told, covering up the fact that she still was ill and the elevator didn't help.

"Okay. I think we should all take the stairs." Dean replied as they changed their direction from the elevator to the stairs.

They walked down the stairs, out of the motel, and out to the car. They all grabbed their duffel bags, Sam grabbed his laptop, and Alex grabbed her mini backpack. They then walked back up the stairs to the room. Sam pulled out his laptop and started typing away.

After about fifteen minutes of typing and searching, "I found something." He yelled from his laptop. The other two ran over there and Sam began to explain.

"Like I said before, there has been thirty deaths in the last year at the lake and they all seem to be suicides but the blood just vanishes. Well, I found some articles. It turns out that there is one person that survived. It says here that someone found her in the woods with her arm slit up pretty badly. The girl was unconscious when she was found and was treated for attempted suicide. I think we should try her first and then see where that leads." Both, Alex and Dean nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. What's the girl's name? And where is she now?" Dean responded.

"Her name is Riley Haynes and she lives at 251 Rosemary Drive. By the way it looks on the map it's about fifteen miles."

"Okay. Then let's go." Dean concluded as they all walked out the door once again, down the stairs, and to the Chevy. They got in a drove the fifteen miles.

They finally found the house number and pulled into the driveway. The brothers turned to find Alex caught up in her thoughts and memories. They could tell she wasn't comfortable about something but they didn't know what.

Sam and Dean got out of the car and Alex did soon after. They walked up the pathway to the beautiful one-story light blue house and rang the doorbell. A woman about the age of sixteen or seventeen answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Hi. We're investigating the murders that occurred at the lake and we know that you were involved and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions." Sam announced to the lady.

The lady tensed and a scared look appeared on her face. "They were just suicides and so was mine so if you don't mind I would like to be left alone." She tried to close the door but Alex stopped her.

"We know that you didn't try to commit suicide. We also know that they murders, so please just tell us what happened." Alex reasoned in a sympathetic and understanding manner.

"Come in." The woman waved the gang in to her house and seated them in the living room. "Well, it wasn't an attempt. I was just camping alone in the woods like I do sometimes to get away from everyday stress. I went to get wood for a fire and this thing appeared. It was pretty dark so I couldn't tell what it was but I know it wasn't human. Well it pushed me down on the ground before I could run. It then pulled my arm out…"

The girl stopped talking because the tears were streaming down her cheek so fast. "I'm sorry." She replied for the crying. "No, it's okay. Please continue though." Alex reasoned handing the lady a tissue.

Wiping her eyes the woman continued. "It pulled my arm out flat and it had claws that were razor sharp and started to slide one down my arm slitting it open. It held my arm and let it bleed. It started to drink the blood when everything went black. Then when I woke up I was in the hospital being treated for depression for attempting suicide. I never told anyone what really happened because they would think I'm insane."

"I'm so sorry that happened. Thank you for telling us. It will help a lot." Sam finished up as they all stood up and shook hands and walked out the door and back to the car. They went back to the motel to their room.

"So what all do we know about this son of a bitch?" Dean asked as Sam typed on his computer once again.

"Well, we know it likes blood, has razor sharp claws, likes the dark since all the victims were killed at night, slits the arm to get to the blood, and…damn!" Sam exclaimed in a surprise tone.

"What?" Dean and Alex both asked at the same time in a surprise, curious tone.

"Looks like this thing likes females the most. Out of the thirty in the last year, twenty-five have been female. Looks like it only resorts to males when it needs blood."

They all looked at one another. "I'm going to try to figure out what this thing is."

"It's getting late. I think I'm going to head to my room right next door and get cleaned up. I'll be back when I'm finished to see what you've found." Alex responded as she took her key from the dresser and her duffel and walked to her room.

Once inside she threw the duffel on the one bed in her room. She then threw herself onto the bed beside the bag and let out a sigh. This whole "hunting" thing was hard on her mind with her memories and they had barely begun.

She laid thinking for a few minutes and then got up, got her things from the duffel, and jumped in the shower. She spent about twenty-five minutes in the nice hot shower. It made her feel better since she was still not feeling well.

She got out of the shower, got dressed in blue pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap tank with her pentagram, of course. She walked back over to the brothers' room and found Dean already showered.

"Sorry I didn't realize he was in the shower. I'll come back." Alex said realizing Sam was in the shower now and starting to head back out the door.

"No, it's okay. Come on in." Dean replied sitting on the bed looking at his brother's laptop. "He'll be out in a minute. Did you enjoy your shower? You look a lot better. You feeling better?"

"Yes I did enjoy it and I'm feeling a whole lot better. Thanks." Just as Alex said that Sam stepped out of the bathroom all wet but dressed.

"That's good that you're feeling better." He replied going back to his laptop.

"So what did you two geniuses find while I was in the bath?" She questioned them in a sarcastic but playful tone. They both glared at her and she busted out laughing and the two brothers just smiled.

"Well, we don't have much to go on." Sam went on after returning to seriousness. "It could many things, el chupacabra, a manticore, a Troll, maybe even a vampire. We don't know. It could be a number of things."

"Damn!" Alex yelled. Both boys looked at her. "Sorry. I just want to find out what's doing this."

"Yeah. We do too. Well tomorrow we're going hunting in the woods to see what we can find and we're camping tomorrow night so we should get some sleep."

"Good night." Alex replied walking out the door to her room.

"Night." Both brothers yelled back at her as she shut the door.

Alex then went to her room and got in bed but didn't go to sleep. She had a lot on her mind. After about two hours her mind settled and she drifted off to sleep.

_The audition had gone so well. She was going to be a star and that's what she always wanted and she knew her mom would be proud. She ran into the house but every time she opened a door another would appear. Finally after getting frustrated and opening fifty doors, she opened the last door to find her mom burning and her dad gone. She fell to the ground in tears just as the floor disappeared and she started falling. _

Alex woke up terrified b her dream. She looked at the clock, which read 3:30am. She got out of bed and grabbed her duffel bag. She pulled out her album and started fingering through it again. It was the only physical evidence left that her parents ever existed other than her necklace.

She looked at the pictures for an hour, the ones of her birthdays, their camping trips, their vacations, and may other events. Finally around 4am she decided to put it away. She then grabbed a few books out of her bag and started going through them. They were books of creatures such as gargoyles, poltergeists, and many more.

She tried for hours to find something that might fit the description. She didn't find anything. She drifted back into a sleep around 7am with the book on her chest.

At 8:30am Sam and Dean rolled out of bed. They both wondered if Alex was awake. Since they had her spare key, they decided to go in and see. If she wasn't awake they decided they would wake her up.

They opened her door and found her still asleep with the book of creatures. Dean picked it up and held it up for Sam to see. They both gave each other a questioning look. They looked down at her and saw the tear marks on her cheeks. They both kind of felt sorry for her with all the crap she had been through.

"Alex." Sam softly called to Alex while sitting on the edge of her bed. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. "Alex… time to get up…" She shot straight up into a sitting position quickly grabbing Sam's wrists and everyone tensed.

"You alright?" Dean asked from the side.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. Sorry Sam." Alex apologized.

"No problem." He shrugged it off but they were both worried about her. "So where did you get the books?"

"Something I've had for awhile now. I've always dreamed of finding what killed my mom so I had them. I knew it was worthless to look in them last night but I had to give it a try. Plus it was worthless to sleep."

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." Dean replied snapping everyone out of the serious situation.

They all headed out the door and to a restaurant across the street…

**A/N: The creature in this chapter and the next few ones is not real. It is one I made up! I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it you need to leave me a review so I will be motivates to continue updating!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far. These chapters were made possible by you! wink Thanks again and any suggestions are welcome and will be taken into consideration!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Vision!

**Title:** The Shadows Behind the People

**Author:** Cyberchick2007

**Rating:** PG-13, for violence and language

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the supernatural characters. Some characters such as Alex and Deb are make-believe right out of my mind.

**Summary:** When they stumble upon an 18-year-old girl that they have things in common with, does she have a secret? A gift? Takes place after Pilot but they are not on their way to Black Water Ridge

**A/N: Still not beta-ed. Please enjoy! The creature is make-believe but the name is not.**

**Chapter 5 The Vision!**

They all sat at the table eating a gigantic breakfast, including Alex. Sam and Dean had been talking about the case and how they were camping tonight. Alex was silent. She sat in her world eating her breakfast like no one else was even around to keep her company. She was deep in thought, once again, but it didn't look like good thought.

"So did you have a rough night last night?" Dean asked her trying to start a conversation with her. When she didn't talk he persisted. "Alex? Alex? Did you have a rough night last night? Or something?"

"Yeah." Was all she answered in a low soft voice.

"Are you up for tonight or do you want to stay in the motel?" Sam asked her.

"No, it's fine. I want to come tonight. I'll be fine." She faked a weak smile.

"Okay then. We need to get to a store to get some camping gear. Is everyone finished eating?" Dean questioned.

"Yup." Both Sam and Alex said at the same time. They all got up and walked to the counter.

"I've got this meal." Alex said as she pulled out her wallet and passed a fifty-dollar bill over the counter to the waitress. The lady gave Alex her change and both brothers looked at her surprisingly.

They all walked back to the car in the motel parking lot and got in. They drove around looking for a place to buy camping gear. Since this town was on the lake and there was a lot of camping there each year and the town wasn't a tiny town, they found a couple of camping stores. They finally walked into one called Carl's Camping.

"Welcome. May I help you?" a kind of plump employee asked as they walked in the door.

"Yeah. We're here to get some equipment to go camping at the lake tonight." Dean answered.

The man helped them pick out a lot of camping equipment such as a tent, packs, and all the essentials. After they were through shopping they drove back to the motel. Once back at the motel they packed clothes, weapons, books, and many other things in their packs and headed back to the car. They loaded it all up and headed for the lake so they could look around before it got dark.

Once they arrived they got everything out of the car and started to set it all up.

"There's only one tent. I hope you don't mind Alex. I think it would be safer if we all slept in one place." Dean told Alex as she was helping.

"No, I don't mind at all. I think it's a good idea too." Alex answered.

They continued setting up camp. After about an hour it was all set. The tent was up, a hole was dug for a fire, and they were right on the water. After they finished setting up they decided they would need firewood so Alex volunteered to get it before it got really dark.

She headed out into the woods to get some dry dead trees. While she was looking she heard a branch crack behind her. She turned around quickly to find a little girl standing there. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, tennis shoes and she had blonde pigtails. She looked about 6 years old.

"Are you lost?" Alex asked the little girl. The little girl nodded. "Want to help me find firewood and then I'll help you find your family?" The little girl nodded again.

So both of the girls found armloads of wood for the fire and started heading back towards camp. When they arrived they put the wood by the hole. Alex then noticed another couple setting up camp not that far from theirs.

"Is that your parents?" She asked the little girl and the girl's face lit up, smiled, and shook her head yeas very eagerly.

She took the little by the hand and returned her to her parents. She had wondered off while they were trying to set up camp and they were grateful to Alex for bring her back.

Alex then returned to their camp to see what the guys were up to. They were discussing the case and what evidence they had in the tent. Alex slipped in quietly and just listened to them talk.

When they were finished Alex interjected. "Ya'll its almost 2pm and I'm starving. Can we please go get something to eat?" Both brothers smirked.

"Of course. I'm starving too." Dean replied as they all left the tent and started for the car. They drove into town, which wasn't even fifteen miles away and grabbed some pizza at the closest pizza place they could find. They had gotten tired of burgers.

They started back to camp. Alex sat in the back seat eating pizza being careful not to mess up Dean's beautiful car since he had just threatened both herself and Sam that if they messed it up he would kill them. She also sat reading one of her books still determined to figure out what it was killing people.

They were soon back at the camp. Alex went into the tent and continued reading as Sam and Dean went exploring in the woods. They came back to the camp soon empty handed with no new evidence.

As soon as they got back they heard Alex call them. "Could you two come here please?" They both stepped inside the tent to find Alex with her book open to a page.

"I think I may have found something in this book. I don't want ya'll to start with me because I honestly don't know. Like you two said yesterday it could be a number of things." Alex started. Both boys just stood looking at her. "Well I found something on a Ahazu Demon. They are known as the 'Demon of the night'. There's not much about it in any books. It just says it only comes out at night, it lives in closed spaces such as caves or caverns, it likes blood, and it kills mostly younger aged females. It doesn't have any kind of description or much but it's something."

Both men looked at her surprised by what she found. They were honestly shocked. "Well, that is something to start with…" was all Sam could get out still shocked.

"Thanks." Alex replied leaving the tent to get some air and walk around.

She found the little girl sitting at a picnic table overlooking the lake drawing. Alex went and sat beside her admiring the little girl at work. She was drawing the lake and it was a beautiful picture. The lake was in the middle and it was a beautiful blue color with the setting sun in the background with orange and reads but the woods in the picture were very dark and spooky looking. It gave Alex an eerie feeling but she hid it well.

"So what's your name? My name is Alex. I love your picture it's very pretty." Alex was trying to start a conversation with the girl.

"Thanks. My name is Lani." The little girl answered in a very soft voice. "Do you think there's something out there?" She asked pointing towards the forest and Alex looked.

"I don't yet…what do you think? Do you think there's something out there?"

Lani stared at the trees and then nodded her yes in a very slow and thoughtful answer. "Why do you think that?" Alex asked her.

"It's a feeling. I know there's something out there." Lani's parents called her and she left to eat dinner and go to bed.

"Hmm…that was strange." Alex mumbled walking back into her camp.

"What's strange?" Sam asked her nosing his way into her business.

"The little girl in the camp next door said there was something out there. She said she had a feeling and she knew it." Alex answered still confused and in a thoughtful way. "I think I'm going to go to bed. It's getting about that time anyways and I've had a long day."

They all agreed and all went into the tent, got in their separate sleeping bags and dozed off to sleep.

_It was a normal day at school. Everything was wonderful and today I was in an exceptionally good mood. It would be my birthday soon and everything was perfect. Of course I was too old for parties but I would have some friends over to chat with. I walk in the door to tell Deb about it and I hear my name being whispered. I walk into the living room and there she is on the room, she moves her head towards me and says help as she bursts into flames._

Alex jerked awake frantically searching for evidence that this was real and the dream wasn't. She then heard a twig snap outside. It was a short shadow so she figured she knew who it was. She looked at Sam and Dean but they were both out like logs. She grabbed the first thing she could find, a 12 inch silver dagger in a leather case. She then put that in the waist of her pants.

She walked outside to find Lani walking towards the woods alone. Apparently her parents were still asleep. Alex jogged to catch up with her. Her eyes were kind of glazed over like under a trance.

"Where are you going, Lani?"

"I need to go potty and mom said while we're out here we go on a tree." Alex smiled and decided to go with her. They walked into the forest but didn't go too far. Lani walked behind a tree and went potty. When she was finished Alex took her hand and they started back to their tents.

Before they knew it something had grabbed the little girl's ankle. Lani screamed as loud as she could. They turned to find a gray figure with red eyes and huge sharp claws, one set around Lani's leg. Ale pulled out the knife and slit the figures "arm" with it. It let out a small whimper sound and Alex and Lani made a dash for camp.

As they were reaching the edge of the woods you could see Sam, Dean, and Lani's parents running towards them with flashlights on. Lani's parents ran up to the little girl and looked her over making sure she was okay as Sam and Dean just gave Alex this we've-got-to-talk look.

"I'm fine mommy. I had to go potty and Alex was awake so Alex walked me to the woods," Lani began and Alex had this oh-shit look. She knew they were busted because the little girl would tell. "When I was finished going potty me and Alex was walking back and this big wolf came out and tried to attack us but we got away."

As Lani finished she looked up at Alex and gave her a look that said she would never tell what really happened and Alex smiled back a thank you. Both the brothers saw it. They all decided to go back to sleep so they all went back to their tents after Alex was thanked by Lani's parents about a hundred times.

Lani and her parents went back to sleep but for Alex, Sam, and Dean it wouldn't be sleep for a little while. Back in the tent they had a conversation and researching in store.

"So what really happened?" Dean asked as they sat down.

"Well, it was pretty much like she said except it wasn't a wolf. Well I couldn't sleep so I woke up and I heard something outside. I grabbed your knife," she handed the knife now covered with a blood-like substance to Dean. "I headed outside to find Lani walking towards the trees so I asked her what's she was doing and she had to use the restroom."

Alex stopped and took a drink of water from a water bottle sitting there. "Well, when she was finished we started heading back when something grabbed her by the ankle and she screamed. I grabbed the knife and sliced its 'arm' and it ran off and that's when ya'll found us. It was gray with red eyes and had long razor sharp claws."

Both brothers looked at her with a puzzled look on their faces trying to figure out what this creature was. They decided they should sleep and try to figure it out in the morning.

Alex laid for hours trying to get back to sleep but after the dream and everything that happened she couldn't. She got up and walked outside. The way the sun was rising above the lake was beautiful. Alex sat at a picnic table staring at the lake letting memories flow back threw her mind.

_Laughter filled the air. It was the first time she had went camping and the feeling of actually being there was wonderful. It was her, her parents, and nature. It was perfect. They went on nature walks, swam, and made smores. Everything was absolutely incredible. Nothing could bring her out of her happy state. "Alex?" she could hear her father call her. "Alex!"_

"Alex!" Sam tore her from her memory. A tear slipped down her cheek at which she turned away from Sam who now sat at the table next to her. She wiped the tear away quickly and turned back around with her fake smile already on. He could tell she never allowed herself to cry in front of people.

"Sorry, just thinking." Alex responded as Sam just sat there looking at her.

"How long have you been up?" Alex looked around and saw the sun was now above the horizon. She must have been sitting there for a while.

"Not sure. A while I guess. I couldn't get back to sleep earlier." Alex didn't look him in the face. She just talked and continued staring at the lake.

"Another nightmare?" He asked her and she just nodded. He knew how they could affect you but for a while now his had stopped. "Want to talk about?" Alex just shook her head and he dropped it.

Dean woke up not that much later and they all decided to go into town for breakfast and remembering the nightmare Alex was glad because then she could call Deb.

They reach McDonalds. Alex asked Sam and Dean to order her some pancakes and an orange juice and she told them she would be in, in a few. They agreed and as soon as they were inside she pulled out her phone and dialed Deb's number.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other line sounding kind of tired.

"Deb? Hey. How are you? You sound tired." Alex greeted Deb.

"Alex! I'm doing pretty well...Yeah, I'm tired. After you left I got a puppy and it kept me up all night." Deb responded with a hint of laughter in her voice. "So how's the search going? Have you found your father yet? How are those guys treating you?"

Alex laughed at all the questions. "Nope, I haven't found Dad yet but still searching. It's an adventure but they are really nice. I have to go but when I'm finished with this case Ill call you again. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Be safe! Bye." Deb answered as they both hung up the phones.

Alex walked in and they all ate breakfast. They soon returned to the lake and checked out the woods from everything that had happened last night but they found nothing. They decided to go exploring.

After searching a little while they happened upon a cave.

"Do you think we should go in?" Alex asked with fright upon her face. She was afraid of dark small places and the cave wasn't too large.

"Hmm… Maybe…" Sam replied thinking but before anyone could decide Dean already had his handgun ready and was walking in so they all followed him.

They didn't find much in the cave. Just spots where you could tell bodies had laid and it looked like a nest but whatever it was wasn't there at the moment. This baffled all three of them since it only comes out at night…wouldn't be here during the day?

They went back to camp and did more research still coming up with nothing. Night soon fell and they decided to look when they knew it would be out. They headed in to the woods armed with many weapons. Alex had a gun in her hand and a knife strapped to her leg, Sam had a gun in hand with a dagger in his waist band, and Dean had a gun in hand with the bag of weapons on his shoulder just in case.

They were about to set off searching through the woods to try to find something. As Alex picked up her flashlight she gasped and both brothers looked at her. They knew what was happening but this vision seemed stronger than the rest and they had to catch her before she hit the ground.

After a moment she came out of the vision. She had fear exploding form her eyes before she vomited in the bushes as the brothers held her hair out of her face and helped her steady herself since she was still very weak.

Once she was finished being sick Dean helped into a sitting position against a tree and they both waited for her explanation of her vision as the fear still flooded her face.

"The vision… it was me. The demon. He killed slit my arm and drank my blood. I couldn't get away and it was so strong. I was scared and I felt it in real life. You tried to shoot it and stab it but it didn't work. It barely flinched." Alex explained in a whisper so tears wouldn't fall. She looked from one brother to the next back and forth. "What are we going to do?"

She let the fear be heard in her voice and both brothers just looked at each other trying to find the answer to that question.

"We're definitely not leaving you alone after that vision and you cant come in to the woods because you don't have enough energy and you're not feeling well. So the only plan is to sit it in tonight but not to put our guard down."

"At least we don't have to worry about Lani too since she left earlier today." Alex answered trying to make this situation a little better than it really was.

Sam and Dean both nodded. "Well, I think you should get in the tent. Sam will sit with you and I'll stand guard out here. Be aware and be ready with whatever weapon you can." Alex and Sam both nodded.

Dean and Sam helped Alex up. She had enough energy to walk but she could keep her balance that well. They helped her into the tent and Dean departed back outside. They all armed themselves with the weapons they had before and now swords and axes. It's going to be a long night...

**A/N: Thanks for reading and if you want more please review. I do take anonymous reviews (hint, hint). I need to know what you think of the story so pleas please please review!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers so far! Ya'll are all VERY awesome! This chapter is to all of ya'll!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Incident!

**Title:** The Shadows Behind the People

**Author:** Cyberchick2007

**Rating:** PG-13, for violence and language

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the supernatural characters. Some characters such as Alex and Deb are make-believe right out of my mind.

**Summary:** When they stumble upon an 18-year-old girl that they have things in common with, does she have a secret? A gift? Takes place after Pilot but they are not on their way to Black Water Ridge

**A/N: Finally an update. I know it's been a long time but with school and everything it's been so hectic. I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Chapter 6 The Incident!**

They had been up and standing guard for this thing for about an hour when they heard a twig crack in the forest. Since no one else was there at the moment, they knew what it had to be.

Dean was ready for anything. He had his gun ready and his axe sitting next to him. Alex and Sam were inside the tent and they were ready too. Both had handguns, axes, and knives.

The creature rushed out of the trees going super fast. It was so fast it was almost invisible to the human eye. Dean shot at the thing but that didn't do anything. That only made it mad. He then grabbed the axe and swung it at this creature. The creature let out a small whimper before hitting Dean and he flew across and hit the picnic table and was out cold.

It then ran to the tent and tore it to shreds with its claws before throwing Sam into a tree and grabbing Alex by the ankle and dragging her back through the woods.

As this creature drug her through the woods, Alex could feel the branches, rocks, and other things on the ground ripping into her back and she could feel the wetness of blood. She was so scared. She had a lot going through her mind also, Sam, Dean, her mom, death, and tears started running down her cheeks. They soon arrived to the creature's lair- the cave they explored earlier.

Soon Sam woke up and he ran over to Dean to make sure he was okay. Dean woke too and both were really sore but didn't have time to think about it. They soon found the destroyed tent and found no Alex. Sam walked aver and picked up Alex's pentagram off the ground.

"She never takes it off." He explained to Dean who was already grabbing weapons and throwing them in a bag. He also threw a towel and a flare gun into the bag.

Both guys discussed where to go and they had decided the cave was a good place to start looking. Both were mad at this thing and worried sick about Alex especially after the vision she had had. They sat off searching very fast…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once at the cave, the creature dragged her inside and laid her down on her back. It stood over the top of her and held her down. It took its claw and sunk it into her arm dragging it down watching the blood pour out and onto the floor. As soon as a small puddle was forming it started lapping it up.

Alex felt the stinging as the blood flooded out of arm and she could feel the hot tongue of the thing drinking her blood. Deep in her mind she was praying that Sam and Dean would show up but also that if she did die then at least she would be with her mom and boyfriend.

Sam and Dean soon showed up. Dean threw an axe and it stuck straight in the creature's back getting its attention but not really hurting it. It pulled its attention away from Alex and went after the brothers. They both looked at each clueless. Sam was a few feet away from Dean but the thing was now after Dean.

"Throw me the flare gun!" Sam yelled at Dean trying to think of something to do because bullets and sharp objects didn't work. Dean threw the flare gun at Sam and he caught it.

"Duck!" Sam yelled at Dean since the creature was right in front of him. He didn't want to hit his brother.

Sam shot the creature with the flare gun and it caught fire but it wasn't dying. Dean stood up taking the axe and chopping the thing's head off. The creature then vanished into a pile of ash.

They then noticed Alex laying on the ground her arm still pouring blood and now the puddle under her was a bit larger. They ran over to her.

She saw both Dean and Sam right as the darkness consumed her. Dean bent down and felt for a pulse. He found one and sighed relief but was still worried.

"Get me the bag!" Dean demanded Sam as he pointed to the bag across the cave. Sam ran over there and picked up and brought it back to Dean.

Dean rummaged through it and pulled out the towel. He wrapped it around her arm tightly and picked her up. Sam picked up the bag and all the weapons and they hurriedly headed back to camp.

As they got to camp the towel was soaking with blood and Alex was barely breathing. Sam dropped the bag and they headed towards the Chevy and Dean put Alex in the back seat and Sam got in with her.

They started off towards town because Dean knew he had seen a hospital on the way in. He drove very fast and in about ten minutes they were at the hospital. Dean jumped out of the car as Sam was getting out too. Sam had picked Alex up and he carried her into a big door with an EMERGENCY ROOM sign above it. Dean was right behind him.

As soon as they entered a doctor came up to them and yelled for gurney. A nurse wielded a gurney over and Sam placed Alex on it. "What happened?" the doctor asked as they all quickly walked down a white hallway.

"We were camping at the lake and someone or something attacked her. It tried to kill her. Is she going to be okay?" Sam replied covered in Alex's blood and very worried.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait in the waiting room." The doctor demanded as they hooked Alex up to a lot of different machines. A nurse then led them to a waiting room.

It was a light bluish color with clouds. The chairs were a light greenish color. It kind of gave Dean and Sam the creeps for some reason.

Sam felt weak and a bit sick. He walked in to the room and sat down on one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. He was lost in thought. Dean however started pacing the room back and forth in front of Sam.

Dean didn't like hospitals for some reason and if it wasn't absolutely necessary they wouldn't have been there.

"Dude, could you stop pacing? It's making me even more nervous about what's going on." Sam told Dean but all he got was a glare. "Come on Dean, let's go to the restroom real quick and get cleaned up."

Dean agreed and they found the bathroom and got cleaned up. They then made their way back to the waiting room and this time they both sat in chairs across from each other. Dean put his elbows on his knees and held his face in his hands. He felt guilty for getting Alex into this.

Sam could tell Dean felt guilty and he did too but there wasn't much they could do now except for pray.

It seemed like forever but it had only been about an hour and a half when a doctor finally came out to talk to them.

"So is she going to be okay?" Dean asked anxiously and Sam just as anxious waiting on the answer.

"Well, she had many different wounds. She had a major concussion, three cracked ribs, thirty-five stitches in her left arm, and she lost a lot of blood. While we were working on her we lost her for a minute but we got her back. She should be just fine but we want to keep her for a day or two for observation.

Both brothers were relieved deep down that it wasn't anything too horrible and that she was going to survive. They were still worried about her but they knew she was strong.

"If you want you can go see her but she needs her rest so please don't stay long." The doctor told them as she walked away back down the hall.

A nurse then led them to a door and opened it for them. They both walked in and found Alex lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a couple machines. She was very pale and she looked so fragile. Her eyes were closed so they went in and sat in chairs admiring her and thinking about how they had screwed up.

After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes to find the two men she cared the most about in the whole world there sitting by her side.

"Hey" she said to them and that got their attention.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Sam asked, as both boys were happy that she was awake.

"I'm doing okay." She replied with a weak smile. "How are you two doing? I saw that thing sling you."

"We'll live. Just like you, thank god." Dean replied to that question. "Well you need to get your rest and we need to get cleaned up better and I'm hungry. So since you're staying here for a couple of days, me and Sam will move all of the things from the campsite and get a new room in the motel for a couple of nights. Get some rest and we'll be back a little later."

"Okay. See ya later." Both men started out the door when Sam remembered what he grasped in his hand. He walked over to Alex's bedside.

He took Alex's hand in his, opened it and dropped her necklace into her hand. Sobs escaped her lips and he held her for a few minutes as Dean stood at the door watching it with a smile on his face.

The two brothers then left Alex to sleep, which she did and they went to collect the things so they could return to the motel. They got all things that were salvageable and loaded them in the car. Both men got in.

"I think we should take her back to her home town. This isn't the life she should be living. Its dangerous!" Sam blurted out in a very worried voice.

"You like her, don't you?" Dean asked in a serious manner and Sam just gave him a look that Dean knew meant yes. "I don't think she's going to take us dropping her back off at her house. I understand what you mean but maybe we should just keep her along plus I've noticed she's helped you sleep better. There's nothing wrong with being happy, you know?"

Sam sat and pondered what Dean said as his older brother watched him and finally he realized he was defeated. "Okay, but if she gets seriously hurt again we're taking here home immediately."

"Okay. That's fair." Dean replied as they pulled into the motel parking lot. He had gotten close to Alex but no in the same way Sam had. Dean saw her as a friend or a little sister like figure.

Dean started up the Chevy and they drove back to the motel in silent. Once at the motel they got out and got a new room. Dean decided to get in the shower first while Sam laid on the bed just thinking about Alex.

_Could I really love her like I loved Jessica? Will I ever get over Jessica and be able to tell Alex how I feel? I just don't know right now but there's definitely something there. _

"SAM!" He was snapped out of his deep thoughts by his brother's yelling. "You're turn and you definitely need it."

Sam glared at Dean but didn't say anything. He got in the shower while Dean got dressed and waited for him to get finished.

Finally they were finished and they got back into the Impala. They found a pizza place right down the road where they pigged out on lots of pizza. After they where finished they returned to the motel room and crashed until morning.

Sam rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 9:00 AM. He slowly got out of bed and got dressed. He looked over to his brother and he was fast asleep. He grabbed the keys to his black car and left.

A few minutes later when he returned to the motel, the smell of pancakes, eggs, and toast filled the apartment and brought Dean out of his deep slumber.

"Mmmm…. That smells good." Dean replied groggily as he rolled out of bed and went to the table. He grabbed a Styrofoam box and a fork and sat down to eat.

They ate and talked about Alex and where they were going next. Sam hadn't had the chance to research the next place but that was okay because they knew they would be there for a couple of days.

After breakfast they loaded into the Chevy and drove to the hospital. They walked in and went up the elevator to Alex's room. Sam opened the door and they found Alex asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep either. She had tears running down her face and sweat was pouring form her paled face and forehead. She was tossing and turning like something was trying to get her or something.

Both brothers got on either side of her. "Alex." Sam spoke softly into her ear trying to gently pull her from her nightmare. No luck. "Alex." Nothing.

Sam touched her arm but she shuddered away from the contact and almost out the other side of the bed. Dean caught her and slid her back into bed. Sam and Dean both gave each other worried glances.

"Alex!" Dean spoke rather loudly, but not loud enough to get the attention of the people in the hallway, as he grabbed her arms.

She bolted upright very quickly and melted into Sam's arms. She was sobbing but neither brother knew why. After about an hour, Alex had finally quit crying but she was very quiet.

"Do you want to tell us what that is all about?" Dean asked from a chair across the room.

Alex looked from Sam to Dean. Both guys had their undivided attention on her. "Well… I've started having dreams…I mean nightmares about Deb dying." She let out a small muffled sob. "It's the same way my mom died but every dream it gets more drastic."

Both brothers looked at her and then at each other. "I think I should call her."

Since she didn't have her cell with her, Sam handed her his cell. She took it and thanked him. He nodded. She dialed the number and waited for a voice on the other end.

"Hello? Alex is that you?" a lady finally answered.

"How did you know Deb?" Alex asked excited. She knew who the voice belonged to.

"I just got a new phone, one with caller ID but since that's not the cell I gave you I wasn't sure but I thought it was you. So how are things?"

"I don't have long to talk but things are going okay." Alex responded deciding not to tell her about the incident. "How are things with you?"

"Everything's going good. Slow but hey what can you expect in a little town like ours? I miss you so much sweetie. You need to come visit me soon."

"I will. After our next case I will. I promise. I got to go but I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Alex replied hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Deb answered. Alex handed the phone back to Sam. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at her and she smiled back even though that bad feeling from the nightmare still hadn't resided.

"So was everything okay?" Dean asked interrupting their moment.

"Yeah, everything is perfect there but I still don't feel much better." She told them glancing between the both of them.

"Why don't you feel any better?" Sam asked her. "I don't know" was the answer.

"So do you when they'll let you out of this place?" he asked her referring to the hospital.

"They told me I could go 'home' tomorrow." She replied and both brothers nodded relieved to get back on the road.

They chatted for a couple more hours and the men went and got Alex some lunch so she didn't have to eat yucky hospital food again. After awhile they said their good byes for the night.

The brothers went back to the motel room and Dean jumped in the shower. Sam sat down and started tapping rapidly on his laptop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day the men were at the hospital at 10 am to pick Alex up. After about half an hour of care instructions and things she could and could not do they allowed her to leave. They told her in about a week to stop by a hospital and get the stitches removed.

Alex walked outside to find Sam and Dean lying on the hood of the Impala.

"Finally!" Dean joked as both guys jumped off the hood and Sam opened the door for Alex since the arm with the stitches was in a bandage and sling.

Alex got in and laid down in the back seat since she hadn't slept well in the hospital. Sam and Dean both got in and they were off.

"So where are e going this time?" Alex questioned them…

**A/N: So I really need to know what ya'll think of it so far so please review and tell me if you want me to continue or if I should end it here. I have some ideas for further chapters if you want… Just PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.**

**I also want to think these people for the wonderful reviewers so far. Without you there wouldn't be any chapters. THANKS SO MUCH!**


End file.
